1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to an exercise apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a high knees exercise apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Exercise apparatuses make raining day and limited ground no longer be problems of doing exercise. Therefore, exercise apparatuses are main priority for modern people who are always busy but want to keep in shape. It is well-known that walking and running are body exercise which not only can burn calories and firm muscles but also can enhance myocardial function and increase lung capacity. Accordingly, treadmills, steppers, and elliptical trainers are most common exercise apparatus compared to others on the present market. However, users barely lift their knees high when using those exercise apparatus and improvements of muscle strength and body shape are mostly concentrated on their calf only.
High knees exercise is usually taken as a component of warm-up exercise to get heart rate going and also can burn calories and firm muscles as walking and running. This exaggerated knee motion further provides an excellent workout for the knees, hips, lower body, lower abdomen, and lower back and can enhance body strength, speed, balance, and flexibility. But, no apparatus for executing high knees exercise has been developed nowadays.